The New Mexico idea Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (NM-INBRE) is a statewide network that promotes biomedical and community based research and training. The organizational structure of the NMINBRE includes New Mexico State University (NMSU) as the lead institution, with research-oriented research-intensive doctoral degree granting programs at this institution and at both the University of New Mexico (UNM) main campus and its Health Sciences Center (HSC). The scientific partner institutions include Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU), New Mexico Institute of Mining and Technology (NMT), New Mexico Highlands University (NMHU), Western New Mexico University (WNMU), Northern New Mexico College (NNMC), San Juan College (SJC), the National Center for Genome Resources (NCGR), and the Pueblo of Zuni community. Having established an effective organizational structure and institutional cooperation with recognition of each partner's important and unique roles, the continuing program will build upon its scientific achievements, effectively integrate training and research using bioinformatics and next generation technologies, connect new investigators with established mentors and collaborators, and contribute to developing New Mexico's biomedical research workforce. The Specific Aims are: 1. To provide organization, oversight, and leadership forth NM-INBRE Network; 2. To provide student-focused training and research experiences; 3. To provide a collaborative sequencing and bioinformatics core that supports hypothesis and discovery-driven research in the thematic research areas of the New Mexico INBRE; 4. To build and enhance the biomedical research base through faculty development and a strong portfolio of scientific research projects in the thematic research areas. 5. To support multi-disciplinary collaborative and community-based research, and cooperate synergistically with the NIGMS IDeA and other biomedical, health related, and workforce development programs at the state, regional and national level. These efforts will result in productive biomedical research teams, supportive research environments, and a cohesive network for training students to enter careers in basic, translational. Clinical and community based research.